Kampanye
by Panda Dayo
Summary: "Aku tak akan pernah menerima Shion Taito sebagai ketua RT yang baru."


**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, etc.**

.

.

.

Semua ini bermula, ketika sinar bulan purnama menembus kaca jendela.

Di sebuah padepokan-bukan, di sebuah pos ronda, duduklah tiga orang pemuda bersarung manggo sambil menggosip tanpa dosa. Menghabiskan waktu dengan main kartu remi dan wedang kopi sebagai hidangan pelepas kantuk mereka.

Seminggu ini tersebar gosip bahwa Shion Taito, keponakan ketua RT 01 Kampung Vocaloid yang sekarang, Shion Kaito; kini turut mencalonkan diri dengan jumawa.

Siapa sih yang gak kenal Shion Taito di Kampung Vocaloid. Anaknya ganteng, baik, dan rajin berinfaq di kotak amal. Senyumnya pun bagai sang surya menyinari dunia.

Sedang Hibiki Lui, lelaki yang berbakti kepada nusa dan bangsa sepanjang hidupnya merasa Taito telah melakukan KKN. Keren Kece dan Nanggung kalo ga dicium.

Lui muntah pelangi.

Maka diadakanlah konferensi meja judi secara hakiki -maksud saya meja kopi, guna membahas masa depan pemuda pemudi di rukun tetangga ini.

"Aku takkan pernah menerima Shion Taito sebagai ketua RT yang baru." Lui memicing dengki tralala trilili.

"Kenapa, Lui? Jangan iri." Kata Gumiya bersahaja sambil mengibas poni. Teringat akan perkataan guru agamanya waktu bersekolah di SMA Bina Hati.

Ewh.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa ini adalah salah satu bentuk KKN?" Tanya Lui.

"Kece Kece Nikung?" Sahut seorang lagi, Mikuo.

"Ndasmu." Lalu kepala Mikuo dijitak pakai sentolop warna merah muda yang dibawa Gumiya untuk ngeronda.

"Jadi, apa maumu, Lui?" Tanya Gumiya akhirnya.

"Aku akan bersaing dengannya. Sebagai calon ketua RT yang baru." Niat Lui sudah meluap-luap, tak bisa dibendung meski kiamat akan tiba di detik ini.

"Kau yakin? Dia kan populer." Mikuo mengatakan kebenaran yang sangat menyakitkan. Popularitas juga memengaruhi jumlah suara pemilih. Inget kasus Sukowi? Kurang lebih seperti tu.

"Ya, kalau mau saingan sadar diri dikit." Gumiya blak-blakan. Tidak tahu perkataannya lebih tajam, menusuk, dan berbisa lebih dari ekor kalajengking yang runcing ujungnya.

Gumiya anak baek. Anak baek tidak boleh berbohong.

"Makanya, aku akan mengadakan sebuah revolusi besar-besaran." Lui menyeringai. Gumiya dan Mikuo entah mengapa mendapat firasat buruk akibat Lui yang mendadak maruk.

"Kita akan kampanye."

Suara siulan terdengar. Ketiga pemuda yang sedang meronda lalu menoleh pada sumber frekuensi secepatnya.

"Mas Taito?" Mikuo yang menyapa duluan. Taito yang berdiri di samping pos ronda -mungkin kebetulan lewat- hanya tersenyum.

"Taito, ngapain?" Gumiya ikut nanya. Tamu itu harus didahulukan, entah wangsit dari siapa.

"Sepertinya idemu untuk kampanye itu menarik, Lui." Taito melirik ke arah Lui yang memasang muwot (muka sewot).

"Pergi kau, dasar buaya." Bukan rahasia lagi Taito itu playboy cap kaki cacing tanah. Semua tindakannya mulus tanpa cela. Membuat Lui dongkol setinggi-tingginya. Hati itu bukan untuk mainan semata.

Cie.

"Tidak kok, kalau untuk kamu." Taito gombal.

IUH. NAJIS BERAT.

Lui menunduk sebentar, sebelum melempar senyum bak malaikat untuk Shion Taito yang amat terhormat.

"Mas?" Panggilnya.

"Ya, dek?" Taito kedip-kedip ganteng.

Kopi panas dituang ke arahnya.

.

.

Tidak berhenti sampai situ.

Kebahagiaan Lui saat mendapat kiriman pos berupa hadiah undian berbentuk gantungan kunci tadi pagi semua luntur ketika mereka bertemu di warung mpok Sonika, Lui masih menatapnya tajam.

"Dek Lui?" Taito ramah tamah dengan sejuta modus remah-remah. Sayang korbannya malah jadi ogah.

"Aku bukan adikmu."

Taito tertawa getol.

"Hahaha, menarik."

Lui menatapnya garong. Ingin menerkam senyuman yang terukir di wajah Taito dengan remasol. Lalu membuat seluruh tubuhnya benjol-benjol.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Taito."

Lui meremat gantungan kunci mongki bahenol yang berada di genggamannya. Namun Lui lupa bahwa gantungan kuncinya bisa bersuara apabila ditekan pada bagian perutnya yang agak menonjol;

"I love you! I love you!"

.

.

 **Udahan, ah.**

.

.

 **A/N** : hiburan bwt seseorang. Maaf banget qw tydac tau ku gblk

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
